1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle engine exhaust system.
2. Description of Related Art
A vehicle is publicly known, in which a discharge device such as a discharge antenna is mounted on an engine or an engine-related member of the vehicle, and high-voltage electricity, static electricity and so on generated or charged in the engine area is discharged and emitted outside, thereby improving fuel economy (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-238438 (JP 5-238438 A)).
As described in JP 5-238438 A, it has been conventionally known that static electricity is charged in a vehicle, and that static electricity charged in a vehicle have some kind of influence on driving of the vehicle. However, specifically why and how the static electricity charged in a vehicle affects driving of the vehicle is not known for sure. Therefore, there is a room for consideration about how to appropriately deal with static electricity charged in a vehicle.